


Best freaking fighters - Making you my boyfriend

by Maikky15



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maikky15/pseuds/Maikky15
Summary: This is a story for all my fellow Lyla x Sean lovers out there. I noticed that there aren’t a lot of fanfics about these two and I decided to try and make one myself. I know that it’s just a cliché and that a boy and a girl can be friends without liking each other romantically, but I just really like Lyla and the chemistry between those two was really good.This short story is about Lyla and her feelings for our lovely Sean and how she makes her best freaking fighter into her boyfriend ‘hopefully’. It’s probably just a lot of fluff with a lot of bad decisions and maybe smut, idk if you guys and I are up to that. But a good smut is never wrong ;)I also want to warn you guys that this is my first fanfic ever and it’s probably really bad, but thank you guys for reading it. It means a lot to me! If you have any tips for me, please share them so I can learn from it. English is also not my first languish, so sorry for any mistakes!
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Lyla Park
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter one

_It was dark, but yet I felt familiar. It feels like I’ve been here before, maybe I have. I honestly don’t know anymore and I certainly have no idea what exactly was going on._

_There was this certain smell, it made me feel very relaxed, so relaxed. It smelled like the sun mixed with vanilla and with a dash of deo. It was very familiar, like I’ve had smelled it a million times before. I just couldn’t figure out what it was._

_But I didn’t care much. It made me feel good, so I did nothing to shift from my place. I noticed that I was sitting on something hard, like wood. And I felt something skinny, but muscular holding me. I just then noticed that it was a person holding me, we were hugging. I was pressed against a male body and my face was buried in a hoodie. It was the person that was smelling so good._

_‘You know what I like the most?’ The person asked. His voice was so familiar, but I couldn’t make out who it was. It’s like my brain isn’t functioning properly at the moment. I also couldn’t move, so I couldn’t look at him to find out who is was._

_'I don’t know, you tell me.’ All I could do right now was just answer him, so I did._

_‘Just sitting here with you, all cozy and warm, while watching the sunset. But there is one thing that I like to do even more than that.’ I could here a flirty tone in his voice._

_‘And what is that exactly?’ It bothered me so much that I couldn’t look at him or recognize his voice._

_‘That would be kissing my favorite person in the world, you.’ Before I could even look at his face, he had tilted my head up and we were kissing. It was an amazing feeling. His lips were so soft and warm and he smelled so good._

_I opened my eyes slowly to look at him. I first noticed his beautiful brown eyes, whom were sparkling while looking at me. It gave me butterflies and a warm feeling in my stomach. I then noticed that he had cute freckles on his nose and that he has beautiful long, dark eyelashes. His smile was also perfect, just looking at it made you smile back and his teeth were perfectly white._

_It than finally clicked in my head, I was staring back at my childhood best friend Sean! I just fucking kissed Sean and we had a perfectly mushy and romantic moment. I must’ve ruined everything! Or friendship is fucking over and…_

_‘Why do you look so panicked?’ Sean had his eyebrows furrowed and he was looking at me with concern._

_‘Well, I didn’t mean to do that you know, I know I ruined our whole friendship and…’_

Just than I woke up. I looked around me in confusion. I was safely in my bed in my house. There was no Sean and no sunrise.

‘Jesus, not that dream again.’ I sighed and got up. It’s the third time this week I’ve had a dream like that. It was always something cliché and unbelievingly mushy and it included my best friend. I know it was wrong to have those thoughts about him, but I couldn’t control my dreams.

I walked to my kitchen and looked at the clock on my microwave. ‘5 am, just great. Time to make breakfast I guess.’ I got some chocolate cereal and made some tea. The thing with those dreams was that it was amazing in the moment, but after it I couldn’t sleep anymore. Luckily it was Friday, at least I didn’t get up so early and spent the rest of the day doing nothing.

I got my phone and searched for my schedule for today. ‘Great, I have all of my lessons with Sean. How am I going to concentrate?’ Don’t be confused, I love to spent time with Sean, maybe a little too much. But I just couldn’t concentrate on anything when he was around.

All the time my mind would wonder off or I would just look at him. I would be distracted with his handsome face, he always looked so cute when he concentrated. He would bite his lip and had his brow furrowed, he honestly just looked so sexy and all I wanted to do was just kiss him, maybe more than just that. His lips were plump and pink, just looking at them made me feel some type of way.

And yes I know, I sound unbelievingly horny and corny, but Sean just makes you feel this type of way. I know, because I’m not the only one who feels this way about Sean. But let’s not talk about that right now, wouldn’t want to get my breakfast spoiled.

I put everything away in the dishwasher and walked to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and didn’t like what I saw at all. I had bags under my eyes from the loss of sleep and my hair just looked nasty in general.

‘Better hop into that shower and make the most of it. You’ll never get Sean to notice you in ‘that’ way if you look like the fucking death.’

It was time for the most difficult task for the day after my shower: getting dressed. ‘Damn, I really need to go shopping for new clothes, all of mine suck.’ That was another really annoying thing about having a crush on someone (maybe even being in love with them, I don’t know anymore): Having to dress to impress.

Just a while ago, I didn’t care too much about my appearance. I looked fine the way I was, but I’ve been very insecure lately. There are so many pretty girl in our year, one of them being Jenn Murphy. Sean’s been crushing on her lately and I happen to know that she likes him back. That’s stressing me out so much, she of all people can’t have Sean. I absolutely despise her. Of course I can’t let Sean know that, he’s so obsessed about her lately.

I sigh, I have to dress nicely so Sean may notice that in fact, I’m a girl too. I just have to do my best to look as pretty as I can and get Sean to actually notice me.

As bad as I feel about it, I actually stalked Jenn’s instagram account to get inspiration how to dress. She’s who Sean likes, so maybe he’ll notice me when I dress like Jenn. I’ve always had a more tomboyish type of fashion, but Jenn wears cute skirts with warm sweaters and heals, so that’s what I’m going to wear.

I picked out my dark blue tennis skirt, I had it from way back in the days when I listened to K-pop. Those unbelievingly short, but cute skirts being in there fashion. I matched it with a basic long sleeved black crop top and thigh high socks. I added some jewelry like my black ring and a heart necklace Sean had given me for my 15th birthday. I got some black booths with heels from my mom’s section off out shoe collection and practiced walking in them for a bit. I didn’t suck as much like before, but it wasn’t as smooth as Jenn walks in them yet. I’ll get there some day eventually.

I combed my hair and put on some of my mother’s crazily expensive perfume, it smelled really sweet, I know Sean would love it. I added some mascara and nude lipstick and I was ready for the day. It was 7 am now, I spent 2 hours on getting ready. I never spent more than half an hour on getting ready before, but if it’s for Sean, it’s worth it.

I decided to take a quick nap, I didn’t have to be at Sean place until 8 am. I sprawled myself on the couch and closed my eyes to drift off in a nice and dreamless sleep.

I woke up from my phone ringing trough the silent house. I sprung up and got it from the table, only to see that it was Sean who’s calling me.

‘Yo dude, are you coming or what?’ I could just hear him laughing at me.

‘What time is it?’ I was still so sleepy as fuck, I actually got some nice sleep since days.

‘It’s already 8:05, get your ass over here, you lazy.’

‘Shit man, I just took a nap. I’ll be at you place in a few minutes. You better wait or I’ll kill you at school.’ Like I ever will, maybe with my love, but that’s all.

‘Don’t take naps before school, how many times do I have to tell you? Just get over here so we can go to hell together.’

‘Yes, our favorite place of course. I’m getting out of my house now, love you.’

Then he fucking chuckled at me. ‘I’m seeing you in a bid, you cheesy. But yeah, I love you too. Just hurry and be safe.’

We then ended the call and the butterflies returned. Sean immediately made my day so much better. If it weren’t for my heals, I would’ve skipped to his house. Luckily I couldn’t, I would look like an idiot. Although now I didn’t look much better, I probably look like a fool with not being able to walk in these heals. At least I look nice when sitting.

‘Let’s make the most of this day, hopefully he’ll notice my outfit. That Jenn better not be there too…’

I sighed and continued walking as fast as I could to get to his house, before he leaves without me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hii guys, I’m back with chapter two! I want to thank everyone of you for reading the first chapter, it means a lot to me!
> 
> On with the chapter lovely’s xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I briefly describe a moment with Sean and Lyla in the school bus, but it might be a little different than what an American bus would look like. I live in the Netherlands and the busses here are probably a little different than in America, so don’t be confused. 
> 
> There is also smut in this chapter, if you aren’t ready for that, you might want to leave. I’m also going to hell for writing that, so yaay.

~

I must’ve looked really stupid. These heels were not made to walk fast in, but I didn’t have a choice. I would’ve dumped them if it wasn’t for the fact that they made me look really cute.

The bus would arrive at 08.15 and it was a 3 minute walk from Sean’s home to the bus stop. It was currently 08.08. ‘If only I didn’t take that nap…’ But it didn’t really matter now, it already happened.

I arrived at his house in record time, I don’t know how I did it, but I managed. The butterflies started to form in my stomach. It was really irritating, every time I was close to him or when something involved him, I would get those butterflies and nerves. I really disgusted myself with my behavior, but there wasn’t really anything I could do about it.

 _1452 Lewis Avenue_ , the place I’ve been a million times before. The place I could call my second home, even if it was much better than my own. Don’t take me the wrong way, I love my mom, but she could be so strict sometimes. Esteban was a real sweetie, even when Sean keeps complaining about his dad checking in on him too many times. I think it’s really sweet and good parenting, something I couldn’t say about my mom. She had no idea what was going on in my life and didn’t care either.

But enough of the deep stuff, time to see my favorite boy and hurry our asses to school.

When I approached the cute bungalow house (can I call it a bungalow? I mean, it does have a stair leading to a sort of basement/garage, but I wouldn’t call that a story of the house right?) I could already hear some yelling.

I sighed, Sean really needs to cut Daniel some slack, how dare he be so rude to my sweet baby boy? I quickly rung the bell and Sean immediately opened the door.

Can we take a moment to appreciate this boy? I mean, he’s so cute and perfect. I know that the definition of the ‘perfect’ boyfriend is muscular and unbelievingly and mind-blowingly hot, like giving you an instant lady boner, but that’s not my take of it. Yes, I find Sean very hot, but some might disagree.

‘Unfortunately Jenn does agree with me…’ I quickly dismiss this thought, I won’t let her ruin my day just yet.

“Ready for school?” Sean interrupted my thoughts, was I staring again? I really have to stop that.

“Am I ever? It’s like a complete hell hole filled with assholes and whores. Nothing can prepare you for that.”

“Wow, such attitude this morning. Someone interrupted your beauty sleep or something?” He yelled a quick goodbye to his family and we began walking to the bus. We only had 3 minutes left, so better hurry.

‘Yeah, you did.’ But I couldn’t say that to him of course.

“Nah, just some nightmares, couldn’t sleep afterwards.”

“That sucks man, maybe try those sleeping pills again?” His voice sounded softer than before and he had his eyebrows furrowed, he always had that expression when he was worried. 

I know Sean was just trying his best and wanted to find a solution, but I never wanted to touch those pills again. They made me feel horrible, I didn’t like the fact that they took away my control over my body. Yes, it’s the purpose of sleeping pills to make you go to sleep, but not being able to stop falling asleep made me very uncomfortable. Not to mention that they always took me to a dark place…

‘No depressing thoughts, that will be a story for another time.’ I turned to look at Sean and smiled at him.

“I don’t know, maybe? But thank you for your suggestion.”

“Of course, I only want you to feel better. Can’t be the best freaking fighters with one of them not functioning, right?” He shoved me with his elbow and I laughed at him. Typically Sean to say something considerate and then adding a quick joke. He always made me feel better.

We arrived at the bus station just in time, it was crowed though. Sean and I struggled to get in the school bus, but we managed. The only thing was that I was pressed against him, along with some other bodies of other students.

I couldn’t help but blush, I was so close to him. I could smell his cologne and the fabric softener that his dad always bought. He smelled so good and calming, it took me back to my dream this morning. Unfortunately, we weren’t alone this time and we definitely weren’t going to kiss.

Sean had his hand on one off the handles that were attached to the roof off the bus. He was tall enough to reach it and be comfortable. He held me with his free arm to make more room for other people and to make sure that I wouldn’t fall. We were basically hugging and it made me feel warm inside. My day was definitely made.

“You know, today is like the worst day to wear those heels.” He chuckled at me while looking at my boots.

“I know, just my luck.” I sighed a little. My feet were already hurting and we had 3 more stops before arriving at school, that would take around 15 more minutes. And then we had to hurry again to get in class within 5 minutes.

“But, you look really cute in them, you should know that. In fact, you look really good today Lyla.” That made my heart skip a little, at least he noticed my effort.

I studied his outfit, it was typically Sean. He had a black basic hoodie on, with dark gray jeans, his black leather belt and his grey Nike’s, he also had his NSFW backpack with stickers on it with him. It was simple, but it looked oh so good on him.

We arrived at the next stop and even more students entered the already overfull bus. There was pushing and shoving and Sean pulled me even closer to him to try and make some space for the entering people. Our bodies were pressed so close to eachother that there was no space in between us.

I blushed as some dirty thoughts entered my head, he didn’t have a boner of course, we were on the fucking school bus, but our private parts were definitely close to eachother. A little too close if you would ask anyone else.

‘I’m so lucky to be a girl right now, or else he would’ve felt my massive boner right now.’ I blushed a crimson red, I couldn’t believe that I had such thoughts about him, but I couldn’t stop.

My mind wandered off to a completely different setting than we were in right now. There was no school bus, just Sean’s room. He was sitting on his bean bag and I was straddling him. We were kissing, it was super sweet. His lips felt so good and warm against mine and his tongue felt magically in my mouth.

We were both turned on so much right now, I was literally dripping in my underwear and I felt his hard on pressing against me.

His hands were roaming my body, from my back to my ass to my thighs and it gave me tingles. I removed my mouth from his and I began sucking on his neck, I imagined that doing this would make him go completely crazy for me.

“Mmm, Lyla, that feels so good…” Sean looked at me with lidded eyes and he was smirking. I gave him a seductive smile and continued with my ministrations on his neck. He sighed a couple times and combed his fingers through my hair.

“Stop teasing me, you’re playing mean.” That didn’t stop me though, I made a beautifully dark purple hickey on his neck. ‘Now that bitch Jenn will know that he’s mine.’ I smirked while looking at my master piece.

Sean began grinding his hard on against my pussy, his jeans felt a little rough against me though. I was only wearing a skirt with thigh high socks after all.

I reached to unbuckle his black belt while he began to suck on my neck. I imagined Sean being really good at doing that. Gentle, but rough enough and getting my sweet spot.

I unzipped his dark grey jeans and tried to slide them down his thighs, but that was a bit hard seeing as we were sitting. I stood up to slide them down his legs and I could see the tent that had formed in his dark red underwear. I quickly removed his socks too.

“Like what you’re seeing?” He looked way too cocky right now, but I couldn’t lie to myself. Seeing how turned on he was by me, turned me on even more.

“Nah, I’ve seen bigger before.” I couldn’t help but tease him a little, too much ego is never good.

“Don’t lie to me, you know I’m the best. I can see in your eyes how much you want me right now.” His voice sounded deep and seductive, how is it possible for someone to be that hot?

He grabbed me by my butt and pulled me on his lap, he started kissing me again. It was soft but demanding. He felt so much better against me without his jeans on. He reached to the back of my skirt and unzipped it. I stood up again and he pulled my skirt with my socks down, I stepped out of them and quickly kicked them somewhere across the room.

I was left standing in front of him in my black crop top and my purple string. I could feel his eyes roaming my body and he looked approvingly.

“Like what you see?” I said, mocking him.

“Well of course, but I would like to see even more of your beautiful body. So come over here and let me work my magic.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “Even in this situation your being corny.”

He smiled at me in an almost child-like way, “Hey, you know me right?”

“Of course I know you, I might know you better than you know yourself.” That made him smile.

“I’m sure you know me better than anyone else and I would like to keep it that way. Now come here, I’m starting to feel lonely.”

“Your dick is starting to feel lonely you mean?” He gave me a big winner smile and I sat on his lap again. His warm hands roamed my now semi exposed ass before pulling my crop top over my head and swinging it across the room.

I wore a matching purple bra with some lace and subtle glitters on it, it’s my favorite. It’s cute, sexy and it makes my small boobs look good.

Sean was still in his black hoodie and it began to irritate me. I stopped him from touching my bra covered boobs and pulled it over his head in one swift motion. I threw it somewhere in his room, not caring where that was.

Sean noticed that I was beginning to be impatient and unclasped my bra. I felt the cold air hit my nipples for a second before it was replaced with Sean’s warm hands. It was so good to have him touch me like that.

I sighed and closed my eyes, I could feel that I had completely soaked my underwear, seeing as it had not a lot of fabric to begin with. 

“Hmm, someone is kind of wet right now, am I right?” He had a teasing tone in his voice, he must’ve felt my moist on his underwear.

“Like you aren’t dripping your babies right now.”

“My babies? Jeez Lyla, you can’t use those words right now, I’m going to laugh and ruin the mood right away. But of course I’m dripping pre cum, I have a hot chick sitting on my dick right now.”

“Well stop teasing and do something then.” All the touching was nice and all, but I was getting impatient and my pussy was starting to ache.

Sean made me stand up one more time, maybe trying to do this on his bean bag wasn’t such a good idea, and he pulled off my completely ruined underwear. He stood up to take off his boxers and they joined my panties on the ground.

He sat down once again and I straddled him again. We both moaned at the feel of our bare private parts touching.

His dick stood tall and proud, but before I could touch it, Sean pulled me even closer against me. He kissed me again, this time the hunger of us both overruled any sweetness and I could feel his finger near my entrance.

Oh how many times I’ve dreamed about those fingers touching me, like I’m doing right now. Sean had tall, slender fingers and they were always warm. They also looked really pretty and were always kept nicely, call me weird, but I definitely have a fetish for his hands.

I had my hands in his hair as he pushed one finger in me, it was really easy to do so, I was so slick right now. He prodded his finger around a bit and added a second one, the stretch felt really good.

“Oh Sean…” I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this good in my life. My fingers are nothing compared to his.

“You feel so slick and tight Lyla, all that for me?”

I couldn’t make any sounds other than some slutty moaning, Sean had me going crazy.

He added a third finger to prepare me for his length. He was quite impressive, I got to give him that.

Sean hit just the right spot to make me move my hips forwards. I moaned and pressed his fingers even deeper in me. He moved his fingers around in circles and pulled them back in and out just a little bit. I could feel myself and him heating up.

“Jesus Lyla, I can’t wait any longer, you ready?” I can imagine Sean doing just that. Making sure that I’m ready before doing anything.

“Yes, please Sean, I need you inside me right now.” He pulled his fingers out of me and I didn’t like the empty feeling. My pussy was so swollen right now, it felt like I was going to explode.

I grabbed Sean’s wrist and sucked myself off of his fingers, I could see that he liked that.

“Hold on, let me grab a condom real quick.”

“No time, let’s just do it like this. I’m on birth control anyway.” If this was a real life thing instead of a fantasy, I would for sure make him wear a condom, but for now it didn’t matter (make sure to always wrap it up kids).

I got on my knees a little bit so I could grab his dick and guide it to my entrance. I wish I had touched him a little too, but I’m sure we both won’t last any longer.

His tip prodded at my entrance and it already felt so good. We both sighed in utter satisfaction when he slipped inside me completely. I didn’t have any trouble taking him, I was dripping wet.

“Are you okay?” He looked half concerned, half horny at me.

“Couldn’t be better, you feel incredible Sean. Just move now please.”

He didn’t need to hear more and he began to buck his hips up in a slow pace. I bounced myself up and down to his tempo while having my fingers in his hair. He groaned at our movements and I liked hearing that he was enjoying himself.

“Oh my god Sean, please go faster.” I must’ve sounded like a bitch in heat, but I kind of was.

Our speed increased and we both began sweating a little. I couldn’t help but keep making little sounds, we were panting like crazy. Luckily nobody was home.

I grabbed him even harder when he hit my sweet spot. I saw him smirking and he began pounding into me in that exact spot, it was making me see stars.

“I won’t last much longer Sean.” I warned him, I wanted to make sure that he was just as close as I was.

“Shit, me neither Lyla.”

I then could feel my orgasm. I tightened around him and let out the most slutty moan I’ve ever heard. He grunted and I could feel him spill inside me.

He hugged me close to him and we stayed like that for a little, it felt nice to have no clothes in between us as we hugged. His dick slowly slid out of me and his release began dripping out of me.

“That was amazing.” We looked into each other’s eyes and we leaned in to kiss, just for me to get thrown off of him caused by a bump in the road.

I felt Sean grab my arm to pull me back against him. I looked around a little dazed, we weren’t in his room anymore, but we were back in the school bus.

“You have to be more carful Lyla, you don’t want to fall down right now. Luckily your hero is right here to save you.” He flashed me a smile and I couldn’t help but blush. I just had a crazily hot fantasy about my best friend while being pressed against him in the school bus. Not to mention that I was incredibly turned on right now and my panties were uncomfortably wet right now. How embarrassing.

‘That’s what you get for lusting over your best friend I guess, an uncomfortable day at school with soiled panties.’ I shook my head, I couldn’t believe myself.

We arrived at school and fought our way out of the school bus, finally some fresh air.

“You okay though? You looked a little zoned out on our way over here.” He had his eyebrows furrowed again.

“Yeah, I was just sort of napping in the school bus, that’s all.” I tried to cover up and it wasn’t a complete lie.

“You can sleep with so much noise around you? It was also way too uncomfortable with everyone so close to you, I could swear I felt someone touching my butt a few times.”

“Don’t flatter yourself Diaz, nobody would want to tap that flat ass of yours.” He looked offended and I laughed at him. It was a lie though, Sean does have a nice ass.

We walked quickly to our lockers, well, I tried to. My heels were giving me a hard time doing so.

“We should’ve taken the early bus to school, but our princes over here needed her beauty sleep.” Now he was mocking me.

“Well I’m sorry, I didn’t want to look like the walking dead like you do.”

“It’s a style okay, not everyone can pull that off. Now hurry your sweet ass and let’s go to English.”

Just my favorite class, learning about some stupid books and poetry of some really old dudes, nice.

I sighed and threw my books into my bag, I had a new purse which was way too small, but it was something Jenn would use as a school bad too. It was a black Ted Baker bag with the signature bow on it. It costed way more than I used to spent on a bag, but it finished my outfit.

“What’s with you and that way too expensive bag anyways? You can barely fit you phone in there.” We walked up the stairs to go to class 2-11, our English literature classroom. It was crowded, all the students were racing to get to their classes in time.

“It’s cute okay, felt like a small change.” Well, that was a lie.

“A small change? More like a 100 bucks change. I don’t understand chicks with way too expensive bags. Don’t expect me to put your shit in my backpack just because it doesn’t fit in you small excuse of a school bag.”

“Don’t be such a jerk, I know you would do it for me anyways.” I smiled cutely at him and he rolled his eyes at me, I knew I was right though.

We made it just in time to our seats before the bell rang. We all sat separately at a table in rows. Sean sat one seat before me, with Jenn next to him in the other row. She smiled sweetly at him and I could see him blushing, I rolled my eyes at them. We didn’t even start the class and I already wanted to strangle her.

“Alright class, seems like everyone decide to join us today. Open your books to page 104 please.” Our teacher was Mr. Johnson, a chill teacher in his 20’s. He was really popular with the student body, not really surprising though, he’s a real cutie. But, he couldn’t compare to Sean.

I got my textbook out and went to the page, Jenn pulled another attention seeking act. She let some of her books ‘accidently’ fall out of her bag, just to have Sean pick them up for her. 

“Thank you so much Sean, I can be so clumsy sometimes.” She smiled sweetly at him and batted her lashes at him.

“No problem, gravity right?” Jenn giggled at him like it was the joke of the year, I quickly turned my eyes away from the scene and into my text book. She always pulled some stupid shit just to get his attention.

“I’ll hand out these work seats and you have to complete them. There are 100 questions and they are based on the book. At the end of the class you’ll hand it in and I’ll grade them. No working together, if I see you talking to anyone, you’ll get zero percent.”

He may be hot, but he’s also strict. Better get to work.

~

“Whew, totally screwed that one over.” We finally ended English literature and went to go to our next class, Spanish.

“Sean, you know that was for a grade right? You have to do your best.” I was sometimes worried about him, he didn’t always care about his education.

“Yeah yeah, I know, don’t worry punk. We’ll see next time I guess.” He wrapped an arm around me while walking through the school hallway, on our way to class 1-05.

I could feel some people looking at us, a lot of people were confused about our relationship status. I can’t blame them, we sometimes act like a couple. I didn’t mind that at all.

“Look who we have here, our lovebirds of the day.” It was Brett, Sean’s jerk of a neighbor. Not only was he a complete asshole, he also was racist as fuck.

“Shut up Brett, we don’t want to hear any of that bullshit that comes out of your mouth.” Sean looked completely annoyed by Brett too, he already sees him too much anyways.

“Well luckily for you we have Spanish now, the language of all illegals.” Brett’s friends started to laugh at his ‘joke’ and I could see Sean getting angry.

“Let’s not do this Sean, don’t let that dumbass make you cause a scene. Let’s just go to our seats now.” He sighed but nodded his head. In this class two tables were conjoined and in rows, so you were sitting next to someone else. I was lucky enough to sit next to Sean.

After that bullshit with Brett, nothing spectacular happened at school today. We survived our classes and by 16.35 we were dismissed to go home. Just in time. My feet were about to fall off.

I met Sean at our lockers, they were next to eachother. Our schedules were often different. Sean had chosen to take art classes, while I chose to have music classes.

“Survived another day in the wild, want to stop at my house after school?” Sean leaned on my locker and I could look into his beautiful brown eyes.

“I would love to, I can’t wait to see my little baby boy again.” Sean faked a hurt expression.

“Ouch, I thought you would want to spent time with me and not come for Daniel. That kid get way too much attention anyways.”

“Well, unlike you, he’s cute as hell.”

“He’s annoying as hell you mean.” I rolled my eyes at him and poked his stomach.

“Don’t be mean about him, he’s a cutie.”

“I have to admit, he’s got something cute on him. But he can be a fucking brat sometimes, always wanting to get in my business.”

“He’s nine, of course he want to see what his big bro is up to, you’re his hero.” I closed my locker and we walked back to the school bus. I had to carry some books in my arms, it didn’t fit in my bag.

“Not when I’m jacking myself off, I don’t want my little brother to see that.” I blushed, thinking back to my fantasy of this morning.

“Ew, gross Sean. I don’t want to hear that. And you’re right, you can’t scar my little Daniel like that. Maybe try locking your door?” How much I wouldn’t give to see Sean touching himself, it would be so hot.

“Sometimes I forget okay, he just shouldn’t enter my room without knocking. I have to learn him some manners.”

We sat down in the bus, it wasn’t so crowded right now. I sighed, walking too much hurt like a bitch. Sean got out his sketchbook and began drawing me. He always looked so handsome while doing that, I could also thirst over his beautiful hands.

Sean finished his sketch and we arrived at the stop near his house. When we walked in, we saw Daniel playing Minecraft with Noah on the living room tv.

“Hey there little guy.” Sean walked up to Daniel and ruffled his hair, Daniel hated it when he did that.

“Don’t touch my hair Sean! How many times do I have to tell you? I’m busy anyways.” I could just hear him pouting, how cute.

“Don’t be rude, Lyla is here.”

Daniel quickly looked at me and smiled. “Hi Lyla.” He’s so cute, it’s illegal, I swear.

“Hey Daniel, how’s it going?” Noah waved at me and Sean and we waved back, he was too invested in the game to say anything.

“Just fine, missing you though, you should come over more.” I heard Sean chuckle from the kitchen area.

“She’s here almost everyday little cub, what do you want her to do? Start living here?” Daniel’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“That would be awesome, can you?” He flashed his sweetest smile at me, I felt sorry to let him down.

“I’m sorry sweetie, but I can’t do that. My mom wouldn’t approve.” He looked down for a second before smiling again.

“She can come live here too, she and dad might be cute together.”

I looked at Sean and we both busted out laughing, the mere idea of Esteban and my mother was ridiculous. It would also complicate things if Sean and I started dating.

“I’m sorry Daniel, but that won’t work. I’ll come over as much as I can, I promise.” He shot me another cute smile and continued backing up Noah in their game.

“I’m home dad!” Sean opened the door to the basement to let his dad know, and his dad greeted him too. Esteban was always working so hard, I really admired him.

“Let’s go to my room know, these two brats are way too noisy.” I blushed at the thought of his room, I fantasized about doing some nasty things with him in there anyways.

I sat down at his bed and he joined me shortly after closing his door. He had a nice room, not too big nor too small. His brown carpet always felt soft to the feet and his room was very personal. He had a lot of pictures scattered in his room and on his desk. His room always gave me a save feeling, might be because it smells like him.

It was starting to get dark already, seeing as it was 17.00 now. I felt my phone vibrate, indicating that I had a message. It was from my mom.

_Hi honey, I won’t be home tonight. I’m out having dinner with this guy and I’m sleeping over. You can fix yourself some dinner. Xxx_

I groaned, she was out with some random creep again, leaving me to look after myself. Sean noticed my irritation.

“What’s wrong?”

“The momster is out having dinner and banging some random dude again. I can’t believe her some times,”

Sean had a thoughtful look for a moment. “You know what this calls for? A sleep over!”

I smiled at that. “That would be nice, you don’t mind though?”

“Of course not, and I know for a fact that Daniel would be delighted and quiet for a change.”

“Then it’s settled, thank you Sean.” I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me, I snuggled into his neck, better take advantage of the situation right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and following this story, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies,  
> I'm sorry for taking so long to post. I'll try to have the next chapter up within this week to make up for it.  
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> xxx

Do you ever feel like you're being watched? I know I do. That's why I hate being home alone.

Whenever I'm alone, it feels like someone watches me every step I take and that's terrifying. It's not like a guardian angel, but it's the kind of being watched that sends shivers down your spine.

I went to my house for a little to get my things for the sleepover. Sean stayed back at his house after I convinced him that I could go by myself. 

When I stepped in the house, my mom already left and I was welcomed by a dark house and cold air. I could already feel the shivers, they mostly come when it's dark outside.

I shrug it off, it's almost routine now and I wanted to get back to Sean's house as soon as possible. 

I go to my room to get my stuff. I quickly change out of my underwear, I could really use a new pair after that fantasy. I changed into a light pink pair with lace, they were kind of cute. 

I only packed a pair of shorts, seeing as I could use the excuse of forgetting to bring a shirt to sleep in to wear Sean's shirt. I packed an outfit for tomorrow and I got my stuff from the bathroom. I didn't need a blanket or something, Sean would set me up. 

I locked the door and the uneasy feeling only got worse. I quickly walked back to his house. It was in the way that you want to run, but you don't want to alert anyone, because nothing happened yet. 

I knocked on his door with an unintended urgency and Sean fortunately opened the door almost instantly. Just seeing his face made me forget the uneasy feeling. 

It smelled very good in here, when I went to get my stuff, Sean and his Dad began cooking dinner for us. It was my favorite: spaghetti. Sean’s dad Esteban was an excellent cook, he always made the best food. I set the table with Daniel and we watched an episode of Hawtdog Man together while they finished the meal. 

It was really nice to have dinner like a family, I never really ate together with mom. And we certainly didn’t act like a real family. Sean may complain about Daniel and his dad, but they do have a very good relationship with eachother.

My mom was special in a way. I never got to know my dad and all my life I’ve lived together with my mother. She took care of all the basics, but I never felt loved by her. It was almost like she held at grouch at me for my dad leaving her. Nowadays I barely see her and most of the time we had together, she was drunk. Every other night she left to have a date with some guy she met on Tinder and returned home completely wasted. What a sad excuse of a mother. The very reason why I spent most of my time at Sean’s house, they truly care about me and I about them. They were more family to me than my mom ever will.

“Time to clean up guys. Sean, help Daniel to do the dishes so Lyla can get her stuff to your room.” The two Diaz brothers sighed at their dad’s request, but went to do it anyway.

“And play nice, whatever mess you make, you clean. Alright?”

“Yes dad.” It was funny how they were in sync. Both sighing with shoulders slumped. I laughed to myself a little and went to get my bag. I walked to Seans room and put my bag next to the bed.

It was a real mess in here though. Clothes and papers everywhere around the room.

‘Does this boy ever clean?’ I thought to myself, but I guess I’m not a lot better than him anyways. I looked at his corkboard and was pleased to see me on almost every picture. They’re a lot of us with the gang or me doing something with Daniel. There were only two of Sean and me together.

One was a picture of us when we were eleven. We were both covered in paint and laughed naughtily at the camera. We had to make a poster for the schools anti bullying campaign and we ended up throwing paint at eachother. Luckily for us, Esteban could laugh at it. We spent so much time cleaning up though, it was everywhere.

The other one was much more recent, it was on my sweet sixteen and Ellery and Adam demanded us to cut my cake together like a married couple. It was ridiculous, but it made me blush nonetheless. They also teased Sean to kiss me, but that didn’t happen. Adam and Ellery sure shipped us, but they would get so uncomfortable if we would get together.

I can see why, we would have sleepovers once in a while and they just got over the awkwardness of having to sleep in one room with a girl. If Sean and I were to sleep and cuddle next to eachother, they would just crash. I love them, but they could be such children sometimes. Guess that would change when they get girls, if they can.

I went back to the living area and once I passed the kitchen, I got attacked with a sponge.

“What the fuck…” I saw Daniel pointing at Sean and Sean had his hands up in an innocent way.

“I swear it was Daniel, Lyla. Don’t kill me.”

“No, it was Sean. I would never do that to you Lyla.” He batted his lashes at me and gave me his sweetest smile. ‘These two little fucks…’

I went to the sink and splashed both of them with water and soap. “Both of you are guilty!” I laughed but it was short lived.

Sean and Daniel shared a knowing look at eachother and ganged up on me. Soon the room was filled with laughter and splatting noises. Water was everywhere on the ground mixed with soap. We were all soaking wet too.

“What is this? You children are wrecking my kitchen. Look at you guys.” We all went to look at Esteban and he was laughing at us, capturing this moment with his camera. I loved that about Esteban, always capturing the best moments, no matter the mess.

“Just clean this up and get in the shower. And Daniel, bedtime is at 20:00.”

“But I want to watch some movies with you guys.” Daniel gave his best look, but Esteban didn’t give in. Esteban went back into his room and we quickly cleaned the kitchen and the dishes.

“You go first little bro, it’s already half past 6.”

“Can you help me put the shower on?”

“Of course, let’s go.” Sean and Daniel disappeared into the bathroom and I looked at my clothes. Completely soaked.

‘Let’s wait for Sean and ask him to borrow a shirt from him.’ I didn’t want to wear my outfit for tomorrow right now. I went back into his room and seated myself on his desk chair.

I spun myself around for a bit until I heard a ‘ding’ sound coming from his laptop. It was already open, so all I had to do was turn on his screen. His Facebook page turned up and I saw a message from Jenn:

_Hi Sean, just wanted to check if you need any more help on your math homework. Let me know if you do! Xxx Jenn_

‘That bitch again.’ I rolled my eyes at the message and closed the laptop. Didn’t want her to take any attention away from Sean.

“Little wolf is finally in the shower, you can go next if you want.” Sean walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked super hot while wet.

“Need any dry clothes?”

“Yes, can a borrow a shirt or something?”

“Of course.” He walked to his closet and threw one of his shirts at me. It was black with a Marvel logo on it. ‘Sean and his super hero movies…’ I walked of to my bag and got my shorts. I turned to look at him.

“Want me to leave so you can change?” He had a smirk an his face and looked at me challenging.

‘Challenge accepted, Diaz.’ I walked up to him a little closer and looked him right in the eyes.

“You can stay for the show if you want to.” I went to pull my shirt over my head and he just looked at me. We sometimes had little moments like this, we kind of flirted, but nothing serious happened. It made me very confused about his intentions.

Like last week, I had something on my cheek and Sean wiped it off. Our heads were so close to eachother that I could count every freckle on his face if I wanted to. We looked eachother deep in the eyes and then he continued with his school work like that whole situation was normal.

I finally pulled my shirt over my head and threw it on the ground, Sean was still looking at me. I put his shirt on and went to unzip my skirt before Sean stopped me. I looked up at him and he was very close. He looked at me with an unfamiliar twinkle in his eyes. We had eye contact for a few seconds before he reached for the zipper of my skirt. He pulled it down and my skirt fell to the ground. My heart was literally pounding in my chest and I wondered if he could hear it.

“Looked like you were having trouble, there you go.” He whispered into my ear. He winked at me and left the room. I just stood there, wondering what happened. I took off my socks and put on my short and ankle socks.

‘Another crazy day with Sean Diaz, that boy is stressing me out.’ I sighed and left his room so he could change. Sean closed his door and Daniel came out of the shower.

“Looking good my little baby boy. Refreshed?” I ruffled Daniels cleanly washed hair.

“It was fine, just hurry so we can do something before bed!”

I laughed at him, he was jumping up and down in excitement and het just looked so adorable.

“I’ll do my best, now go and change out of your bathrobe.”

Daniel blushed and went into his room. I locked the bathroom door behind me and sighed a little. I took all my clothes off and went into the shower. It was hot and relaxing. The only down side was that I would smell like a guy, but it could be worse. ‘At least I smell like Sean.’ I smiled a little at that.

I quickly washed my hair and my body and got out of the shower. I dried myself off and got dressed again. ‘Shit, my hairbrush…’ I went back to Sean’s room and when I opened the door to peak in, I stopped dead in my tracks.

Sean was lying on his bed with his hands down his pants. He was stroking himself and I couldn’t believe what I saw. He looked even hotter than I imagined.

‘I wish I was there with him right now.’ But I couldn’t risk it. He was probably thinking of Jenn right now anyways. I decided to cockblock him, he could finish in the shower anyways.

I knocked on his door. “You can go now Sean!”

“Just a second.” His voice sounded rough and I couldn’t help but feel hot at this moment. Sean opened his door and his cheeks looked flushed. He quickly opened the bathroom door and locked it behind him. I walked in and brushed my hair. When I joined Daniel in the living room, he already had the PlayStation ready.

“Let’s go shoot some zombies Lyla!” He gave me his brightest smile and we chose our characters. It was just a mindless shooting game, but we kicked ass.

“Wow, you’re way better than Noah. We make a good team Lyla.”

“Yes we do, we even beat the high score!” 

We high fived and played a couple more rounds before Sean joined us. We played until 20:00 and Daniel got sent off to bed. I gave him some hugs and I even told him a bedtime story before he was off to bed.

“Daniel always tries to stretch his staying up time, dad always gets fooled.” Sean commented when I got back from Daniels room.

“How can you say no to that sweetie?”

“That’s exactly the problem.”

“Stop being so jealous, you are loved too.” I messed with his hair a little and he slapped my hand away.

“Stop doing that, and I’m not jealous.”

“Yeah, sure Sean. It’s okay to be jealous over the fact that Daniel’s way cuter than you are.” He just rolled his eyes at me and walked over to the kitchen.

“You want something for by the movie?” Sean and I decided to watch a movie in his room before going to bed.

“Nah, need to watch my weight.” He looked at me like I was some insane person.

“You’re kidding right? You look perfectly fine.”

‘Not as fine as Jenn though. She’s way skinnier than me.’ I thought to myself while looking down at my stomach.

“Whatever, you’re a guy. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Guess you’re right. But popcorn it is though.” He popped it in the microwave and we got to his room. Sean grabbed his laptop and opened Netflix. I got an extra pillow out of his closet and made myself comfortable.

“You really need to paint that wall sometimes dude. I doesn’t look good.” Sean only finished painting 3 out of the 4 walls in his room before running out of paint. He never finished it afterwards.

“Whatever, it doesn’t bother me. What movie do you want to watch?”

“I don’t care, just pick something.”

Sean put on one out of the million Spider Man movies just to fuck with me and he seated himself next to me. We watched in silence for a while before I got cold.

“Move your ass so I can get this blanket.” We were sitting on it and I couldn’t get under it if Sean didn’t move.

“Jeez, you could’ve just asked nicely.” Sean faked being hurt and I poked his side. We both got under the blanket and Sean pulled me towards him. It was normal for us to cuddle while watching a movie, so it was fine.

I was trying my best to pay attention, but I really hate movies like this. My fault for letting Sean choose. I noticed that Sean kept moving and taking different positions.

“Dude, keep still.” It kind of annoyed me, especially since his arm was around me and I was resting my head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled before moving again. I sighed and looked at the Adidas logo on his sweatpants. I looked a little to his right and I noticed he had a boner.

I just crashed for a second. We were just chilling, watching a movie while cuddling and then my best friend gets a fucking boner. What was I supposed to do? Do I ignore it, tease him or help him? But he looked kind of uncomfortable though…

‘Messing with him can’t do any harm right?’ I looked at him and he was still into the movie, just a little more distracted this time. I placed my hand on his thigh and I felt him tense. He didn’t say anything though. I held my hand there for some time, not having the balls to take the next step.

I encouraged myself and sighed. ‘Just do it, it will be fine.’ I checked once more if he was paying enough attention to the movie and I lightly brushed my hand over the tent in his sweats. I tried to make it look accidental by wiping away some fake plush on his hoodie and I put my hand back on his thigh. He was really tense now.

I had enough of the teasing and I wanted to get a move on. Sean didn’t seem like he minded it, he hadn’t said anything. I looked at him and I pulled on a string from his hoodie. He looked at me with dark eyes, I gave him a sweet smile.

I slowly made my way down from his chest to the front of his sweatpants. I was so nervous right now. He still just looked at me and there was a hint of challenge right in his eyes. I pulled in the string and his sweatpants loosened. I traces a finger on his erection and he let out a sigh.

“Lyla, what are you doing?” I smirked at him.

“Looked like you could use some help.” I finally got enough courage to put my hands inside of his underwear and I touched his length. He was really warm.

Sean bucked his hips up a little and I traced a finger from his base to the tip. He sighed again.

“You sure you want to do this?” He looked at me worryingly, but I nodded my head. I pulled his sweats down with his help and he was left in his underwear. I got on top of him and he wrapped his arm around me. His erection felt really good against me.

I leaned in and met Sean in the middle. His lips were just as soft as I imagined and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I couldn’t believe that I was actually kissing Sean. I started grinding on him a little and I felt his arms tightening around me.

I pulled his hoodie over his head and threw it somewhere in the room, not really caring where that was. I ran my hands over his chest and moved my head to start kissing his neck. I made a big, dark purple hickey on the right side of his neck.

“Stop teasing me Lyla.” I chuckled at him.

“Don’t be such a thirsty bitch.” He smirked at me with lidded eyes.

“Can’t blame me when I have a beautiful girl doing things with me.”

That made me blush, he’s such a sweetie. Sean then proceeded to pull my shirt off and went to unclasp my bra. I quickly stopped him and he looked at me questioningly.

“You trust me, right?” He looked me deep in the eyes and I nodded. I mean, it’s Sean. He won’t hurt me intentionally.

He unclasped it and threw it away, my boobs were fully exposed now. Sean didn’t hesitate and began massaging them, his hands were soft and warm and it made me feel so good. He then lay me on the matrass with him on top of me. We were kissing again, but it was more desperate then before.

He pulled off my socks and took off my skirt and we were both left in only our underwear. Sean ran his hand up and down my inner thigh, coming really close to my entrance. I was incredibly needy right now and he wasn’t helping with his teasing.

He rubbed my clit a little before taking my underwear off. I was laying completely naked under him.

“You’re so beautiful, Lyla.” Sean said while looking deeply into my eyes. My heart skipped a beat and I couldn’t help but blush.

Sean put two of his fingers into his mouth and the motion was so sexy. He teased my entrance a little at first, before sliding one finger in gently.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” I nodded at him with my eyes closed. Just his one finger made me feel better than I was ever able to pleasure myself. He went in slow circles and I couldn’t help but moan.

“Sean, it already feels so good…” He just smirked at me while continuing his ministrations.

He soon added a second finger and the stretch of it felt amazing. He moved his fingers in and out and I could feel myself getting really wet. I bucked my hips up when he hit my sweet spot.

“Oh my god Sean, please, right there.” I felt like such a needy bitch, but well, I am. Sean moved his fingers in and out a few more times before pulling them out.

“Don’t stop.” I looked at him with pleading eyes.

“I can’t wait anymore Lyla, do you want to go all the way?”

I nodded my head without even having to give it a second thought. I was dying to have sex with this boy and here he was, offering it to me.

Sean pulled his underwear down and I finally got to see him. His dick was standing up tall and proud, with pre cum oozing out of it. I wrapped my hand around his length and moved my hand up and down, focusing on the tip, seeing as this is the most sensitive part. He groaned and let me jerk him a few times before pulling my hand away.

“I won’t last much longer, you ready?”

“Yes, please.”

Sean leaned on the left side of his bed with his elbow to open his bedside drawer. He pulled out a condom wrapper and tore it open. I grabbed it out of his hands and got the condom out. I grabbed his dick and slid the condom on.

He moved over me again and rested himself on his elbows, our faces were really close now. My heart was literally jumping out of my chest and I was breathing heavily, we both were. He gave me a quick kiss before taking a hold of his dick, guiding it to my entrance. He slipped in quite easily, giving the fact that he was nowhere near being small, but I was really slick.

We both moaned at the feeling of Sean sliding into me. I’ve never felt so full before and it was nothing like the feeling I got when I was pleasuring myself.

“Are you okay?” Sean asked me with a hint of need in his voice.

“Never been better. You can move now.” I already sounded out of breath.

Sean moved slow at first. Sliding halfway out of me before going balls deep again. He kept brushing against me sweet spot and it felt ecstatic. We were both panting now and Sean had some sweat dripping down his head, it made him look extra hot.

Sean got sick of the slow pace we were going at and pounded into me faster, the bed was starting to creek and the headboard hit the wall.

“Shit Sean, be quiet or else they might hear.” It was only around 11 pm, so Esteban is probably still watching tv in the living room. Sean lived in a one story house, so the chances of his dad hearing us were really big. Daniel would most likely be asleep right now, but his room was across Sean’s room. Can’t let the little baby hear.

Sean stilled his movement almost immediately. “Damn, you’re right.” He moved again, slower this time. It was kind of like torture. It felt ecstatic, but the slow pace was unbearable.

“You almost there?” Sean breathed in my ear. He sounded so hot right now.

“Yes, just don’t stop please.”

“Wouldn’t even dare to dream of it.”

Sean kept thrusting harshly into me and he kept hitting my sweet spot dead on.

“Yes, oh my god Sean…”

I couldn’t help but press my nails into his back, creating crescent looking marks. We both reached our orgasm and Sean was quick to kiss me to muffle our means.

“That was incredible.” I breathed out while looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

“I couldn’t have said that better. I almost can’t believe we just did that.” We kissed again and Sean peppered kisses all over my face.

We hugged for a little while before Sean slid out of me. I was warm and felt completely satisfied. Sean took the condom off, tied it and threw it away in the trash. He tossed me my panties with a shirt and he put his boxers back on.

We both crawled under the blankets and I rested my head on his chest. He gave me a goodnight kiss and turned off the lamp on his bedside table. We were fast asleep soon after that, both tired out from our activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and have a nice day!
> 
> xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,  
> I'm so sorry that it took me forever to upload a new chapter! I'll try to upload regularely again and to have bigger chapters than this one again, hope you'll enjoy and I wish you all a beautiful day!
> 
> xxx

“Sean! Sean! Open up!”

“Sean! It’s time for breakfast, wake up!”

I groaned and tried to turn around in the bed, but Sean’s arm was keeping me in place. I heard pounding on the door, but I couldn’t register what was happening. I tried burying my face further into the pillow to muffle out the pounding, but it didn’t work.

“Sean I swear, the pancakes will get cold and I won’t be happy. Don’t make me come in there.”

‘Why can’t that person just shut up? I haven’t been able to sleep like this in a while.’ All I wanted to do was go back to dreamland, to catch up with all the sleep I’d been missing. 

I heard Sean groan a little and pull me even closer.

“Daniel, just shut up.” He mumbled, half asleep.

I was on the verge of falling asleep again when Daniel barged into the room. It wouldn’t be too bad, if it wasn’t for the position we were in. The blanket only covered half of us, so both of our naked torso’s were revealed. We were cuddled closely and I was half under Sean.

“I… Uh… What’s going on?” Daniel stammered. This woke me up for real and it seemed to do the same for Sean. Within a second, we both sat up straight and I tried to cover myself up with my blanket. 

“Daniel, what the fuck are you doing in here. Go away!”

“But I… I was just trying to…”

“I don’t care just go, I already told you so many times to not enter my room without permission.” 

“You’re such a dick Sean!” 

And with that Daniel slammed the door shut.

“Did you have to be so rude to him?”

“I’ve told him a million times already that he can’t enter my room without my permission.”

I sighed, he was right. But it still didn’t justify it, Daniel is just a little kid.

“It’s so embarrassing that he caught us like that.” Sean rubbed his face.

“I know, let’s be glad it wasn’t your dad.” 

“He would’ve murdered me if he saw us. He’s cool most of the time, but with this he’s kind of old fashioned. Let’s get dressed before he really comes to get us.”

I blushed looking at him. We were both still naked and that just dawned upon me. He also looked so adorable with his hair disheveled and his sleepy face. This is a Sean no one really saw and it made me feel special and warm inside. I could get used to this.

We both got out of bed to get dressed. I felt kind of gross, seeing the intensity of the activity last night and I asked if I could take a quick shower. I got my outfit for the day and put on Sean’s shirt and my shorts, I obviously couldn’t go outside while naked, and went to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and took a deep breath.

‘Okay, nice. Just got caught by little bro while cuddling and being naked with his big bro. And considering Daniel’s little crush on me, this is bad. The kid isn’t stupid nor too young. Nicely done, Lyla’

I could literally facepalm myself right now. I just fucked up, badly. It was never for Daniel to find out this way. 

I took a quick look at myself in the mirror and stopped dead in my tracks. I had several deep purple hickeys on my neck. 

‘Oh my god, how am I going to hide this? Sean’s dad and my mom will murder me.’ 

I could already foresee the embarrassment I would have to go to, Erik and Adam won’t let me live if they see this and my mom won’t ever let me hang with Sean again. 

I undressed myself and turned the shower nice and warm. I quickly cleaned myself and got out again. I cursed myself for not bringing an outfit that could cover my neck, but I would’ve never dreamed that I would have sex with my best friend.

My outfit was a black crop top with a long black vest and a flowy mini skirt with flowers. My hickeys were right in sight, even though I tried to hide them with my hair. I quickly walked back to Sean’s room to see him changed into his clothes. 

“Look at what you’ve done!” I whisper-screamed at him. His eyes widened at the sight of the purple marks on my neck.

“Holy shit, that’s a whole artwork you have there.” He smirked at him.

“You bitch, how am I going to hide this? My mom is going to freak and your dad won’t be very happy either.” 

“It’ll be fine, don’t worry.” But he didn’t look so sure himself.

We slowly walked over to the dining area of the house were Daniel and Esteban were already seated. I tried my best to arrange my hair in a way that the hickey won’t be noticeable, but it didn’t really work. I sat down next to Daniel and Sean next to his dad.

“Finally, the two sleepy heads are up.” Esteban laughed and passed me the plate of pancakes. I thanked him and put one on my plate. I passed it to Sean. We were both kind of quiet, not wanting to draw attention. Daniel was slumped into his seat, probably still mad at Sean for this morning. 

“Why the long faces? What happened to our hectic morning routine?” Esteban looked at us all. He was right though, it was very unusual to have peace and quiet in the Diaz household. 

‘So much for not drawing attention.’ 

“You should ask Sean for that.” Daniel shot Sean a dirty look.

“You’re still mad about that dude? You know I don’t want you walking into my room without my permission.”

“I called you like a million times! It’s not my fault you sleep so late. Dad asked me to call you for breakfast and I did. When you didn’t wake up, I went in to wake you up but then you freaked at me like that.”

“Well yeah, it wasn’t only me in there and you don’t have any business in my room.”

“How was I supposed to know that you were naked in there?”

“Wait hold on, what do you mean naked? Sean, explain.” 

“He doesn’t know what he’s talking about dad, he’s just trying to get me in trouble!”

“Don’t lie! I know what I saw, I swear dad!” 

“Sean, tell me.” I have never seen Esteban look that serious. I know that he’s really against having sex before marriage, but I didn’t expect him to get that angry. 

It was really quiet right now, Sean and I looked at eachother to come up with an excuse, but nothing came. 

“Esteban, we can explain…” I tried and stood up, but now he looked really angry at me. Sean also looked at me nervously. I didn’t understand at first, but then it hit me. When I stood up, my hair must have moved and now my neck was fully exposed. 

“I can’t believe you would do that under my roof. Sean, you know better than this. I’m really disappointed in you. And Lyla, I expected more from you. You know what your mother thinks of this. I think it would be the best if you leave now.” 

“Dad, you can’t just sent her away.” 

“Sean, don’t even try to interfere. You broke my rules and I’m not happy about it.” 

“But…” Sean’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

“I’m really sorry mr. Diaz.” I’ve never felt so ashamed in my life. I can’t believe I let the man down that was like a father to me. I quietly stood up to get my bags from Sean’s room, he tried to follow me, but I shook my head. I sighed deeply and tried to hold in my tears, everything was fucked up now. I slowly walked back to the main area of the house and to the front door. I took one last look at Sean, who gave me an apologetic look and I left the house. 

I can’t believe I fucked up everything so bad, all because of my stupid fantasy. Esteban was right, I did know better. And that face, it was like a knife was stabbing me when he looked so disappointed at me. I couldn’t help but cry, it must’ve looked really pathetic to see a girl my age crying on the sidewalk. 

I quickly went back home and slammed the door behind me. I was met with complete silence, indicating that my mom hadn’t returned from her date yet. I went to my room and lied down on my bed, I didn’t know what to do, how to fix this mess.

‘Why is everyone so against me and Sean being together? It’s not like we are friends who fuck occasionally, we could built a whole relationship together like this if there wasn’t anyone standing in the way.’ 

I heard a buzzing sound coming from my bag, indicating that I had a new message. I wiped some of the tears away and unlocked my phone, it was from Sean:  
I’m so sorry about my dad, I’m sure he will calm down and then we can talk about this. I also thought I would give you a heads up, he just called your mom and I think we can guess what that was about. I hope you don’t have any regrets about what happened, I sure don’t. Hope to see u soon again x

‘Fuck, I’m so going to get killed tonight. This is legit the only night I would wish for my mom to not sleep at home, but now she’s going to come for sure.’ 

I looked at the clock, it read 01.00 PM, I still had the whole day ahead of me. I decided not to text Sean back, maybe it would be better to not contact him right now. I didn’t want his dad to see and get him in even more trouble.

The day went by slowly, I was so busy with being stressed that I couldn’t enjoy anything. It was around 06.00 PM when my mom came trough the front door. I was in the kitchen making dinner, an attempt to make matters with my mom. 

“Lyla, where are you?”

She sounded harsh and cold when she called out my name. 

“I’m in the kitchen.” 

She quickly walked to where I was standing and slammed her hand on the counter.

“What were you thinking? Mr. Diaz just called me to tell that my slut of a daughter slept with his son. How many times have I told you already that I don’t you hanging out with that illegal scum and now you’re also sleeping with him?” She looked at me with an absolutely disgusted look on her face.

“I can’t believe you’re saying that about him! He’s fully American and any mother should be happy if her daughter was with someone like him.”

“No, no mother would want het daughter to be with a dirty Mexican boy! You’re such a disgrace for this family, you should be with someone who had a future and not with someone who’s going to end up in jail like the rest of his family!”

“You know nothing about his family, so shut up!”

“Don’t you dare tell me to shut up young lady! Ever since you hung out with that boy, you’ve turned incredibly rude. You’re never going to see him again, I’m done with it. And I’m sure Esteban will agree with me about that. It’s for the better.”

“Don’t try to tell me what’s the best for me when you’re never here, you’re always out and about with all those ‘boyfriends’ of yours. I literally despise you and I never what to see you again, you’re not my mom anymore!”

With that I walked to my room and slammed the door. I was incredibly angry, I couldn’t believe that my mom was talking about Sean that way. I threw myself on my bed and cried, everything was so fucked up now.


End file.
